In various environments, a decorative or structural component may be mounted in place using an operatively connected insert flange mounted through a bracket. One such environment of use is in mounting decorative radiator grills in transportation vehicles. In such structures, the mounting bracket has one or more openings which receive protruding insert flange structures. In order to hold the bracket and the insert flange together, it is known to use metal spring clips that are inserted through the protruding structures to block their withdrawal. While metal spring clips have good strength, one difficultly with past structures has been avoiding relative movement following assembly which can lead to rattling noise. Another problem with metal spring clips has been gradual loosening over time as spring action in the metal decreases. Plastic snap-in clips having a generally “W” shaped profile are known, but such structures require free space on both sides of the clip thereby making them unsuitable for many bracket mounting applications. In particular, it may be difficult to mount such “W” clips in flush relation to a bracket wall.
In light of the above, a continuing need exists for a polymeric clip structure having a configuration and performance suitable for securing an insert flange in place relative to a mounting bracket. In particular, there is a need for a polymeric clip structure adapted for placement in flush relation to an outboard wall bracket oriented in adjacent relation to the length dimension of the clip, wherein the clip secures an insert flange element projecting through the bracket.